Generally, different heavy metal complexes are used for treating cancer patients. However, in most chemotherapy treatments, normal cells of a patient are affected along with cancerous cells. For example, cis-platinum complex is used for chemotherapy. Cis-platinum complex leads to number of side effects such as, but not limited to, unusual bleeding or bruising, blood in urine and stool, joint pain, ringing ears, loss of balance, and loss of taste. Thus, cis-platinum complex is toxic to the normal cells along with the cancerous cells.
Thus, there is a need for an improved drug for cancer treatment which is non-toxic to normal cells and selectively targets only the cancerous cells in cancer patients.